Gilbert's fantasies
by Luciferou
Summary: Prusse déprime depuis qu'il n'a de nation que le nom. Mais c'est sans compter sur notre français préféré qui a une idée pour consoler Gilbert... Des idées bien, bien coquines.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une musique de _Ramstein _résonnait doucement dans la chambre recouverte de poster de l'ancienne nation prussienne. Gilbert déprimait seul en entonnant les paroles de _Frühling in Paris_. Il adorait cette chanson avec _99 Luftballon_, c'était pas les plus viriles mais il adorait les chanter à tue tête avec son frère dans les bars. Penser à lui le fit encore plus broyer du noir.

À présent la maison était vide, son frère était parti à une réunion internationale, rejoindre les autres membres de l'Union Européenne, le laissant seul ici comme un animal de compagnie qu'on laisse derrière lui en partant au travail et c'était cela le problème. Lui, il n'avait plus besoin d'y aller. Il n'avait plus aucun rôle. Il servait plus à rien, lui la magnifique Prusse.

C'est pour cela qu'il déprimait dans son lit et même la présence de Gilbird, son super petit poussin jaune adoré, n'arrivait pas à le consoler.

Il soupira et cacha son visage dans son coussin aux couleurs de la Prusse. Il était trop génialissime pour pleurer mais des fois cela faisait du bien, en plus il n'y avait aucun témoin... Cette réflexion lui redonna le sourire, il était vraiment géniale tout de même.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter. Son frère était déjà de retour et il venait le voir. Une joie immense s'empara de lui. Il se dirigea avec classe vers elle et l'ouvrit avec fracas.

« West c'est... Francis ?! » Sous la surprise la prise sa voix monta dans les aiguës.

« Bonjour Gilbert... Je peux entrer ?

- Euh oui... »

Gilbert laissa passer le français qui s'avança élégamment dans la pièce. L'albinos se demandait ce que lui voulait son vieil ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Il trouvait cela surprenant que les chiens de son frère n'aient pas aboyé à l'arrivée de blond.

Les deux nations s'installèrent sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et une ambiance maladroite s'installa entre les deux.

Du moins c'est ce que ressentait l'albinos, il reconnaissait à peine son ami. Il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois quand Berlin avait été coupée en deux et qu'Ivan l'emmenait avec lui pour rejoindre le front de l'Est.

À présent il portait un costume blanc bien taillé et près du corps, ces éternelles boucles blondes encadraient son visage, ses yeux bleus à peine cernés montraient son rétablissement depuis la guerre. Gilbert sentit une vague de nostalgie en regardant ce visage, ces lèvres... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus le droit.

Lui, il avait perdu de sa superbe et cela faisait vraiment du mal à sa magnifique personne. Il portait un tee-shirt trop large d'un de ses groupes de rock préférés, un pantalon noir coupé en lanière et des bottines en cuir qui n'était plus de première jeunesse.

Il sentait le stress monter en lui et sa jambe tressauter. Il était heureux de revoir le français mais ce silence qui s'éternisait le rendait plus que mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de sauter dans les bras du français, de s'excuser, de partir en courant, de se cacher et de disparaître. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur le blond.

« Francis... Je suis heureux de te revoir mai... »

L'albinos se retrouva dos contre le lit, un français à califourchon sur ses hanches et sa bouche ravagée par le dit français. Leur langue s'enroulait autour de l'autre avec hâte et passion. Il gémit en sentant le blond se frottait doucement contre lui et il se demandait s'il ne rêvait.

Après quelques minutes Francis se redressa, se lécha les lèvres de manière très suggestive et plongea son regard brûlant dans les siens. Gilbert était complètement perdu, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration haletante, une chaleur grandissait dans ses reins et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de renverser le français et de le posséder de toute son âme, comme avant.

Francis se pencha vers lui et embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres. Une fois, deux fois... trop de fois et il n'arrivait plus à compter. Le français lui caressa la joue et lui fit son sourire malicieux. Celui qui présageait le pire des ennuis ou le plus grand des plaisirs.

« Gilbert, veux-tu jouer à un jeu ? »

~A suivre~

* * *

Mon dieu, voici le prologue de ma première fiction Rated M pour une autre raison que la violence...

Proposez-moi des fantasmes coquins que vous voulez que nos deux coquins vivent *3*

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description d'une scène de sexe... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gilbert était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix et le souffle court. Il se demandait s'il devait se pincer pour vérifier si ce qu'il venait de vivre était réel ou une invention de son esprit déprimé. Il frôla ses lèvres de ses doigts et un frisson d'excitation traversa son corps.

Il en avait la confirmation, le français était bien venu et avec lui cette étrange mais agréable proposition. À partir de maintenant, chaque vendredi Francis allait lui rendre visite pour réaliser un de ses fantasmes. Il n'avait qu'à envoyer un message dans la semaine et il savourait le vendredi soir venu.

Il sursauta en entendant les bruits de pas de son frère dans les escaliers. Il était dix-huit heures et le blond, réglé comme une montre suisse, rentrait à la maison. Il remercia le vieux Fritz pour sa chance. Il aurait été extrêmement gênant que son frère rentre en même temps que Francis dévorait ses lèvres et se frottait sournoisement contre lui. Il entendit la porte de la chambre d'à coté claquer et des pas redescendre. Il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

Il posa son coussin contre son ventre pour cacher son excitation. Il maudit le français pour l'avoir laissé dans un tel état. Il avait envie de se caresser et de jouir mais avec son frère encore réveillé, il en était hors de question. Il entendit Ludwig l'appeler pour manger et il soupira. Ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'il allait soulager son membre tremblant.

* * *

Il regardait distraitement son frère qui travaillait comme d'habitude en mangeant. Le blond était un bourreau du travail et des fois il se demandait si son frère avait d'autres activités dans sa vie.

Cela lui rappela le petit problème entre ses jambes qui ne voulait pas disparaître, ce qui était vraiment inconfortable et gênant. Il ne manquerait plus que son doux et innocent petit frère se rende compte de son état. Il se trémoussait sur lui-même, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : se précipiter dans sa chambre et de se soulager.

Il maudit pour la centième fois le français qui était vraiment un bâtard... Un bâtard avec un beau petit cul. Il claqua sa tête contre la table et ignora le regard surpris de son frère. Il était foutu et tout cela à cause de Francis qui était vraiment trop sexy pour son bien.

* * *

Il respira un bon coup et monta le son de la musique, assez forte pour couvrir tous sons suspicieux mais pas assez pour déranger son frère. Il mit Gilbird dans sa cage avec un drap dessus pour l'endormir (et pour ne pas pervertir les yeux encore innocents de son poussin). Il ferma la porte à clef, sorti un tube de lubrifiant de son tiroir et il s'allongea sur le lit.

En mode automatique, il enleva ses bottines, déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit son bouton, sa braguette et balança à travers la pièce son pantalon et son boxer. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter vers le vêtement et le plier correctement.

L'air frais sur son sexe tendu et gorgé de sang le fit frissonner. Il versa une bonne quantité de lubrifiant dans sa main droite, et la posa sur son membre tendu. Il gémit doucement, les attentions du français l'avaient vraiment excité et frustré. Il avait hâte que leur jeu commence pour se venger de ce démon du plaisir.

Il commença un doux va et vient, caressant les veines, pressant légèrement à certains endroits. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Il imaginait que c'était un certain blond qui touchait son sexe et qui le rendait fou avec ses mains expertes. Il titilla doucement son prépuce et son gland, et des vagues de plaisirs traversèrent son corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra tout comme les mouvements de sa main.

Il imagina le blond acteur de ce fantasme accélérer le rythme, lui murmurant des mots sales dans l'oreille. Il gémit face à cette scène, comme il voulait tellement que Francis soit là pour satisfaire ses désirs. Il serra soudainement la base de son sexe déjà dégoulinant de liquide séminale et caressant la zone sous ses testicules pour stimuler sa prostate.

Il planta ses talons dans son matelas et arqua son dos. Le rythme de sa main s'accéléra de manière désespérée et ses membres tremblaient sous l'excitation. Il se sentit venir et laissa sa prostate tranquille pour plaquer sa main contre sa bouche et retenir son gémissement. Une vague de plaisir, plus puissante que les autres traversa son corps et particulièrement son sexe. Il serra les cuisses et se vida avec contentement.

Il avait chaud et il était repus. Son membre tressautait paresseusement de plaisir, ses cuisses recouvertes de sperme blanc tremblait sous l'intensité de cet orgasme.

Il resta de longue minute sans bouger, sa respiration se calmait peu à peu, sa sueur et son sperme étaient à présent froids contre sa peau mais il s'en fichait car il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête.

Son rendez-vous avec Francis vendredi.

~A suivre~

* * *

Voila un petit avant goût et explication de ce qui va arriver!

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le photographe pervers et le modèle ingénu

Gilbert plaça le dernier projecteur et admira son travail. Des draps blancs et noirs étaient suspendus à travers la pièce comme fond, des projecteurs entouraient le lit (élément le plus important de pièce selon lui), un appareil photo et plusieurs objectifs étaient alignés sur son bureau. Il ne manquait plus que le modèle.

Il flatta son ego pendant plusieurs minutes en pensant à quel point il avait été ingénieux. Réussir à monter tout ce matériel sous le nez de Ludwig, il fallait être un tacticien hors pair... Et c'était ce qu'il était évidement.

Il regarda sa montre et commença à trépigner sur place. Son frère était parti pour plusieurs heures, le décor était planté, il avait mis des vêtements sophistiqué pour faire plus _photographe_. Une chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'aux manches, un gilet noir déboutonné, et le pantalon le plus moulant qu'il ait pu trouvé. Des vêtements qui pouvaient être rapidement enlevés surtout.

Des petits coups timides retentir contre la porte. Il sentit une vague d'excitation l'envahir, il respira longuement pour reprendre contenance. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer tout de suite dans son rôle ou avoir une brève conversation avec Francis avant de commencer...

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour donner le style « je viens de baiser sauvagement » et ouvrit la porte.

Devant lui se trouvait Francis, vêtu d'un costume bleu marine très, très moulant. Un trench-coat noir sous le bras et il donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé la ville pour rejoindre le photographe. Il fixait avec des yeux innocents l'albinos. Gilbert en salivait d'avance.

« _Bonjour_ Monsieur Beilschmidt. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy et je serais votre modèle pour les prochaines heures... » Sa voix était devenue grave et suave avec un léger ronronnement.

Gilbert avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre contre le mur mais il voulait réaliser son premier fantasme. Il s'écarta légèrement de la porte, invitant le français sexy dans la pièce.

« Enchanté, mais entrez donc ! Nous avons du... travail devant nous. »

Le blond s'avança timidement, dans son rôle de jeune modèle naïf et innocent qui ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Gilbert avait bien une idée. Il retint un gémissement en voyant le magnifique fessier du blond moulé à la perfection par ce pantalon.

Il se colla presque au blond qui sursauta. Il effleura « inconsciemment » le cou gracile et retira le la veste de costume. Francis frissonna et lui lança un regard perdu. Gilbert le trouva très fort, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en face d'un jeune garçon sans aucune expérience de la vie. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et posa le vêtement sur son bureau, à coté de son appareil qu'il prit dans ses mains.

« Installez-vous là. Nous allons commencer doucement avec quelques photos debout et assis... puis nous passerons sur le lit.

- Oui Monsieur. »

Il sentit une vague d'excitation traverser son corps, il avait hâte de rentrer dans le vif du sujet...

* * *

« Maintenant cambrez-vous et effleurez légèrement votre cou... Voilà parfait ! »

Gilbert se concentra et photographia la nouvelle position du blond. Cela faisait une heure qu'il demandait au français de prendre différentes poses et il était de plus en plus excité tout en restant dans son rôle. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur nouveau jeu.

Le blond qui avait finit sur lit et continuait à l'aguicher avec ses poses faussement innocentes. Gilbert voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure, il avait un stock de photo suffisamment gros pour animer ses nuits solitaires...

« Allongez-vous sur le ventre et relevez légèrement les fesses

- Comme cela Monsieur ? » Demanda le blond en prenant une mauvaise position et lui faisant un sourire concupiscent.

C'était comme une sorte de signal pour Gilbert qui s'avança doucement vers sa future proie. Il posa une main au creux des reins du français et la déplaça doucement vers les fesses tendues.

« Mon... Monsieur ?

- Chut... Tout va bien se passer. »

Il plaça son autre main contre la poitrine du blond et commença à titiller les tétons à travers le tissu. Le blond frémit contre lui, ne « savant » pas quoi faire. Il touchait avec délectation le fessier de rêve et déboutonnait la chemise pour exposer la peau blanche à l'air libre.

Francis frissonna et retint un gémissement. En voyant les joues de son futur amant devenir rouge, il abandonna avec un pincement au cœur les fesses du blond et prit son appareil. Il appuya sur le bouton et une autre photo s'ajouta à son dossier.

« Parfait, maintenant allongez-vous sur le dos. »

Le blond trop essoufflé pour répondre s'exécuta et attendit les prochaines instructions.

« Déboutonnez votre chemise et écartez lentement les jambes... »

Il retint son souffle en voyant Francis lui lancer un regard innocent et craintif. C'est avec des doigts tremblants qu'il enleva, un par un, les boutons de leurs trous. Il se redressa légèrement et écarta incertain ses cuisses de plus en plus largement.

« Comme cela Monsieur ? »

Gilbert s'avança et caressa l'intérieur des cuisses encore recouvertes de tissu. Il déplaçait ses mains de haut en bas, s'approchant sournoisement vers le sexe sans défense du blond.

Il ricana discrètement en sentant le corps sous lui se tendre et en entendant un gémissement frustré.

« Ça... » Siffla narquoisement Gilbert. « C'est pour m'avoir laissé dur la dernière fois. »

Le blond le foudroya du regard, abandonnant son rôle de jeune modèle ingénu.

« _Idiot _! Retournes dans ton personnage !

- _Ja _! Votre altesse ! » Acquiesça l'albinos avant de se concentrer à nouveau.

Il prit une photo pour narguer le blond qui avait repris son air faussement innocent. Il se pencha contre lui et commença à embrasser et lécher la poitrine découverte.

Le blond se figea contre lui, perdu et se demandant sûrement pourquoi son photographe commençait à le toucher aussi intimement.

« Mon-Monsieur ! Je ne pense pas que se soit très...

- Chut ! Tu vas aimer autant que moi... »

Il mordilla un téton et Francis plaqua une main tremblante contre sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement. Ravi de cette réaction, il pinça l'autre et continua de torturer le corps sous lui.

Il enleva les vêtements du blond un par un, tout en continuant d'administrer des caresses sur le corps frémissant. Une fois nu, il recula et prit de nouvelles photos. Francis était si beau, allongé sur son lit, sans défense, n'attendant que lui.

Le français, alangui, attendait la suite curieusement. Gilbert pris le pot de lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté la veille et l'ouvrit lentement, son regard fixé dans celui, bleu, de Francis. Il plongea trois doigts dedans et fit de lents vas et viens.

Avec sa main recouverte de gel, il commença à caresser le sexe encore mou de son amant. Il frissonna en entendant le gémissement de pur plaisir. Il se pencha et commença à lécher et mordre le cou, laissant des traces rouges qui contrastaient violemment avec la peau blanche.

Sentant le sexe dans sa main durcir, il déplaça lentement le bout de son index du gland en allant aux testicules. Après quelques allez-retours, il dirigea son doigt vers le trou rose et frémissant. Il gémit en pensant à tout ce que ce petit bout de chair allait lui offrir. Il caressa la peau plissé et empoigna de son autre main le sexe tendu et commença à le stimuler en pressant la base et touchant le prépuce.

Il savait que Francis se tordait de plaisir, il sentait les cuisses trembler contre ses épaules mais il était entièrement concentré sur la préparation de son amant. S'il voulez faire l'amour avec le français, il devait s'assurer que le corps sous lui soit prêt à l'accueillir pleinement.

Il enfonça doucement l'un de ses doigts lubrifiés dans l'anus du blond. Il avançait à peine, travaillant avec patience les muscles internes. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal au blond, il devait donc mettre son magnifique sexe douloureux au second plan. Après plusieurs minutes son index entrait et sortait entre les chaires internes de Francis sans contrainte. Il décida d'ajouter lentement un deuxième.

Il reprit ses mouvements de va et vient, tentant de s'enfoncer le plus possible à l'intérieur du canal pour détendre le blond. Il entendait les petits cris et gémissements, et s'en délectait. Avec ces bruits, il sentait son sexe pulser à l'intérieur de son pantalon qui devenait de plus en plus serré.

Il sortit ses doigts pour les replonger dans le lubrifiant. En même temps il regarda avec curiosité le trou se tendre et se détendre instinctivement. Il replaça ses doigts dans l'antre doux et chaud de Francis. Il les écarta pour étirer et permettre à un troisième de rentrer. Après tout, il devait préparer son amant à accueillir son génialissime membre.

Le blond se contracta contre lui face à cette nouvelle intrusion et il s'immobilisa, le laissant s'habituer. Pour le distraire, il se pencha et embrassa avec passion la nation française. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de celle de Francis, en même temps qu'il caressait vigoureusement le pénis gorgé de plaisir et qu'il pénétrait l'entrée, de plus en plus détendue du blond, avec ses doigts.

Le blond interrompit le baiser et tenta de lui parler mais le plaisir semblait était trop intense pour lui. Il sentit les muscles autour de ses doigts se contracter, et un liquide chaud dégoulina contre son autre main. Francis laissa échapper un gémissement aigu et il haletait lourdement.

Gilbert sentit une certaine fierté en voyant France, **le **pays de l'amour, jouir entre ses mains. Il laissa échapper son rire diabolique. Il lécha la joue et la tempe en sueur de son partenaire qui était toujours dans un état post-orgasmique.

« Un peu précoce umm ? » Demanda-t il joyeusement, toujours dans son rôle de photographe un peu pervers.

Le blond semblait mortifié et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Gilbert le trouva mignon et l'embrassa doucement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le rôle de l'innocent éphèbe malmené allait à merveille à la nation française.

« Je-je suis désolé Monsieur... Je ne... »

Gilbert posa un doigt recouvert de sperme sur les lèvres du blond pour le faire taire.

« Chut mein liebe... Tu n'as encore rien sentit... Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu me sentiras à l'intérieur de toi pendant des jours... Tu es prêts ?

« Je...Je...

- Es-tu prêts ?! » » Demanda l'albinos en resserrant sa prise sur le sexe encore sensible.

« Oui ! Je suis prêts ! Je vous en supplies ! Je n'en peux plus ! Baisez-moi ! Prenez-moi aussi fort que possible ! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! »

Gilbert pouvait jouir rien qu'en entendant le français gémir et le supplier de le baiser sauvagement. Il tortura le blond encore quelques instants avec ses doigts puis les retira lentement. Le blond se plaignait et s'empalait désespérément sur ses doigts. Il l'embrassa tendrement le front et les lèvres de Francis, puis se retira complètement et recula.

Il regarda avec délice le corps, tremblant, recouvert de sperme et de sueur du français. Il prit une photo pour immortaliser ce moment et sourit au blond. C'était un appel à la débauche et il allait y succomber avec plaisir.

Il retira et plia lentement ses vêtements tout en surveillant le blond surchauffé. Il gémit en sentant son sexe enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu et l'enroba de lubrifiant. Il attrapa les cuisses écartées et plaqua le corps doux contre le sien. Il posa son front contre le ventre plat et commença à pénétrer son amant.

Un long gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond et lui devait faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas rentrer dans le petit trou d'un coup d'estoc. Francis l'entoura de ses bras et le plaqua contre lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

L'ex-prussien s'enfonça toujours aussi doucement jusqu'à la garde et resta immobile, le souffle lourd. Il sentait les muscles autour de son sexe de serrer comme pour s'habituer à son intrusion. C'était tellement bon que cela faisait mal.

Il embrassa la peau sous ses lèvres et attendit une réaction de Francis. S'il restait immobile encore quelques instants de plus, il allait explosé et ce n''était vraiment pas génial. Heureusement pour lui et son ego, le blond commença à onduler contre lui, lui permettant de bouger.

Il se redressa et plaça ses mains autour de la tête de Francis qui gémit en sentant le changement de position. Il cala stablement ses genoux contre le matelas et commença un mouvement de balancier. Un rythme soutenu et régulier s'installa entre eux. France s'accrochait désespérément à lui, ses ongles manucurés griffaient spasmodiquement ses épaules, le faisant frissonner et accélérer. Il entrait et sortait des chaires du blond avec aisance et plaisir.

Cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pu toucher ou embrasser la peau du français et faire l'amour avec lui. Et il retrouvait des bruits, des geste qu'il pensait avoir oublié pour toujours.

Des gémissements et des grognements résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans la chambre. La sueur commençait à couler à travers son dos et ses mouvements devenaient erratiques et profonds. Il savait qu'il allait jouir quand Francis resserra ses muscles internes autour de lui.

Il se pencha en avant et dévora les lèvres et la langue de Francis. Le blond le serra contre lui et retourna son baiser avec fougue. Il plongea une dernière fois et gémit dans la bouche de son amant. Il se laissa tomber en avant et blottit son visage contre le cou de la nation française qui caressait langoureusement ses cheveux et son dos.

Après de longue minutes il se redressa et pris son appareil dans ses mains. Il regarda le français qui avait pris involontairement une position aguicheuse. Un bras sur ses yeux, sa bouche rougit et gonflée par les baisers, ses cuisses entre-ouvertes laissant apparaître son trou abusé dégoulinant de liquide blanc. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, cette photo serait le clou de cette séance.

« Faites-moi un sourire, mein liebe. »

~A suivre~

* * *

Premier fantasme et de un! Je pense publié un chapitre par semaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser des propositions! *W*

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jeune Lord et sa soubrette

Il posa délicatement la tasse sur son assiette et commença la préparation du thé de son maître. Le plateau était presque près, le pot de crème et le sucre étaient déjà placés. Son maître était un être délicat qui aimait les choses douces.

Quand des amis venaient, le maître se forçait à boire du café noir mais il lui savait en voyant le visage triste qu'il ne rêvait que de crème et de sucre en buvant cette boisson amère. Il rit doucement, son maître n'était vraiment pas fait pour ces boissons d'hommes.

Le thé ayant finit d'infuser, une odeur de rose et de thé vert envahit la pièce, il sourit et sortit de son tablier blanc une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il vida le contenu dans la théière et touilla pour mélanger l'élixir sentant la vanille au reste du breuvage. Il savait que son maître allait aimer cette attention.

Il prit le plateau entre ses mains gantées de soie blanche et se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître. Seul le bruit de ses talons résonnant contre le plancher perturbait la quiétude de la maison. Les froufrous de son jupon, sous son uniforme noir, frôlaient ses cuisses, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un doux gémissement se coinça dans sa gorge. Il était excité et il avait hâte de voir son maître.

Il s'arrêta devant de la chambre et prit une longue inspiration. Il ajusta d'une main habile sa coiffe et ouvrit doucement la porte en bois. Il retint son souffle en voyant son doux maître assis à son bureau. De longs cheveux blonds, attachés par un ruban rouge, pendaient autour du visage penché vers l'avant, dévoilant une nuque gracile mais dissimilant les beaux yeux bleus de son maître.

Il s'avança doucement et posa le plateau sur le bureau. Son maître sursauta et le regarda perdu avant de le reconnaître et de lui donner un de ses beaux sourires.

« C'est l'heure du thé mein Herr. » Commença-t il en versant le breuvage dans la tasse en porcelaine, il ajouta deux sucres et une cuillerée de crème. « Thé vert et rose... comme vous l'aimez.

- Merci, tu sais toujours comment me faire plaisir. »

Il recula de deux pas et regarda son maître prendre la tasse entre ses doigts longs et délicats, et commencer à boire. Il laissa un sourire concupiscent apparaître sur ses lèvres et il savait que la luxure brillaient dans ses yeux rouges. Des frissons traversaient son corps, dans quelques minutes le jeu commencerait.

Son maître se lécha innocemment les lèvres et retourna à ses papiers mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à savourer.

Les joues de son maître commencèrent à rougir, sa respiration se fit haletante et ses membres tremblaient. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son maître. Il était temps.

« Un problème mein Herr ?

- Je... Je me sens toute chose Gilbert, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... » La voix de son maître n'avait été qu'un murmure et un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

Du bout de ses doigts il caressa la gorge offerte, il remonta et frôla les lèvres rouges. Son maître gémissait et semblait perdu. Il le trouva délectable et voulait aller plus loin. Il ôta la cravate à jabot, la posa sur le bureau et déboutonna la veste de costume noir et la chemise blanche.

Il sentit son maître frissonner, il posa sa main dans le vêtement entre-ouvert et commença à torturer tendrement la peau douce et sans défense. Il pinça et tordit un des tétons roses entre son pouce et son index. Le frottement entre la soie et la peau sensible devait être une véritable torture pour son maître.

« Gil...Gilbert ?

- Chut mein Herr... Vous l'avez dit vous même, je sais comment vous faire plaisir... »

Il se pencha et commença à embrasser et mordiller le cou de son maître. Il voulait le faire gémir de plaisir et le marquer comme le sien. Il posa son autre main entre les cuisses tremblantes et malaxa cette zone si sensible pour les hommes. Son maître laissa échapper un gémissement et se cambra contre la chaise.

Il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche entre-ouverte et il embrassa son maître avec passion et force. Il continua de le torturer, les caresses sur le torse imberbe se firent plus marquées, le baiser se fit si profond que de la salive coulait sur leur menton et que leur respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide.

Il était tellement excité et d'après les gémissements qui résonnaient dans la chambre, son maître ressentait la même chose que lui.

Il ouvrit le pantalon de son maître et glissa une main à l'intérieur, trouvant et pressant le membre gorgé de sang. Son maître gémit dans sa bouche et il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se recula, le blond sous lui gémit face à cette perte de contact et reprit son souffle. Il passa un bras sous les genoux et les épaules de son maître, et le souleva de sa chaise.

Le blond perdu dans le plaisir ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée entre ses bras. Les vêtements de Lord habituellement impeccables étaient débraillés comme si un démon avait ravi le corps de son maître. Il était si désirable, trop même. Il se dirigea vers le lit et posa délicatement le corps tremblant.

Il redressa ses jupons et s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre de son maître encore haletant de plaisir. Il commença un lent mouvement de balancier et se délecta des soupirs qui s'échappaient du corps coincé entre ses cuisses. Le blond semblait ne plus savoir où il était, il tremblait, ses mains s'agrippaient avec force aux draps, et son bassin se frottait spasmodiquement contre ses fesses.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement guttural, ces mouvements inconscients stimulaient son sexe douloureux, toujours prisonnier de la culotte en dentelle noire qu'il portait. Il voulait tellement se soulager mais son maître devait passer en premier. C'était son devoir d'assouvir les plaisirs du blond après tout.

Il se recula et s'agenouilla entre les jambes écartées de son maître. Il attrapa les bords du pantalon et d'un coup sec le baissa jusqu'à la taille. Il découvrit avec surprise et plaisir que son maître ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le sexe rouge et tendu devant lui.

Il s'avança et déposa un baiser, léger comme un plume, sur le gland et gémit en le voyant tressauter. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines et commença à explorer le pénis de son maître avec ses lèvres. Avec une des mains il pressa la base et avec sa bouche il avala la pointe. Il commença un lent mouvement de succion.

C'était étrange pour lui, le membre était chaud et doux entre ses lèvres et il gémit de plaisir en le sentant grossir contre sa gorge. Il était heureux de susciter son maître et de le satisfaire. Il montait et descendait lentement, la hampe disparaissant à l'intérieur de lui. Le liquide séminal dans sa bouche avait un goût étrange et amer, mais il appartenait à son maître. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il léchait et avalait de plus en plus loin le sexe dans sa gorge.

Il grogna quand il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas aller trop loin sans se faire vomir. Il semblerait qu'il n'était pas une gorge profonde. Il s'en accommoderait pour le moment, après tout ce ne serait pas la seule fois qu'il allait toucher son maître adoré.

Les mouvements de sa mains et de ses lèvres se firent plus rapides et marqués. Il voulait que le blond, qui se tortillait sous lui, jouisse et que sa bouche soie remplit à ras-bord par le sperme de son maître. Il sentit le sexe se contracter contre sa main et sa langue, et c'était avec joie qu'il goûta et avala la semence blanche. Il continua de lécher et de sucer, même mou, il adorait avoir le sexe de son maître entre ses lèvres.

Il recula finalement et regarda le corps alangui. Les joues de son maître étaient rouges, ses yeux dilatés par le plaisir et la luxure et un sourire satisfait était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha et embrassa avec tendresse son blond adoré. Puis d'un mouvement habile il le retourna sur le ventre. Il souleva les hanches jusqu'à ce que le dos forme un arc parfait et que les fesses blanches soient tendues vers lui, comme une invitation à la débauche.

Il se redressa et chercha pendant quelques secondes son équilibre. Baiser avec des talons était plutôt complexe mais tellement excitant. Il fouilla dans la poche de son tablier et sortit une fiole remplit d'huile parfumée. Il caressa avec délectation les fesses de son maître puis il ôta ses gants. Il arrivait à la partie la plus excitante du jeu.

Il versa de l'huile dans sa main droite, enduisant généreusement ses doigts et s'approcha du petit trou tremblant. Il enfonça lentement son index et sursauta en ne sentant aucune résistance. Le doigt pénétrait les chaires aussi aisément que dans du beurre mou. Il fronça les sourcils et rajouta un deuxième. Les deux rentraient et sortaient sans contrainte, ce qui n'était pas normal pour une personne vierge comme son maître...

Son cœur se contracta et une vague de jalousie traversa son corps. Son maître semblait s'être abandonné au plaisir, ses membres tremblaient et sa tête était cachée dans ses bras. Il grogna et se pencha en avant, collant son corps contre celui de son maître. Il lécha et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Mein Herr... Vous êtes tout tremblant et votre corps semble déjà être prêt à m'accueillir... Vous êtes-vous touché mein Herr ?

- Je-je... » La voix de son maître était tremblante.

« Vous êtes-vous préparer tout seul dans votre chambre mein Herr ? Peut être pensiez-vous à Herr Kirkland quand vous enfonciez vos doigts à l'intérieur de votre petit trou et peut être gémissiez-vous son nom ?!

- Gi-Gilbert !

- Chut mein Herr ! Vous avez été un méchant garçon... » Souffla-t il sombrement dans l'oreille du blond qui tremblait de plus en plus. « Et que faisons-nous au méchant garçon mein Herr ?

- On-on...

- Oui ? » Demanda-t il en enfonçant brusquement trois doigts à l'intérieur du trou détendu de son maître.

Le blond cria et se colla contre lui. Il commença un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient, pénétrant et écartant sans pitié les chairs. Il en profita pour coller son visage contre le cou blanc et il enferma la peau tendre entre ses dents. Il suça quelques instants et mordit brutalement l'épiderme déjà abusé.

« On-on les punis ! Au mon Dieu ! GILBERT ! » Un cri aiguë s'échappa de la gorge martyrisée.

Il s'immobilisa, laissant ses doigts profondément enfoncé dans l'orifice rose de son maître et il se redressa légèrement. Il glissa son autre main dans les cheveux si doux et tira vers l'arrière, forçant la nuque du blond à prendre une position inconfortable.

Il n'aimait pas faire du mal à son maître mais ce dernier n'était pas aussi pur et innocent que prévu.

Il lécha la gorge et remonta lentement vers la joue rouge. Il déposa quelques doux baisers au coin des lèvres rouges puis il enfonça brutalement sa langue dans la bouche entre-ouverte. Il recommença à se déplacer à travers le canal souple et tendre, il voulait que son maître se torde de plaisir et ne pense qu'à lui pendant qu'il était impitoyablement baisé par ses doigts.

Il caressait avec délectation la langue et les lèvres du blond, il aspirait gémissement et soupirs avec joie. Son maître semblait se perdre dans la passion et il était tellement beau, abandonné dans ses bras. Il abandonna les lèvres et embrassa le menton et le cou. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux abusés et s'imprégna de leur douceur.

Il resta de longues minutes immobiles avec son maître dans les bras, ralentissent le mouvement de ses doigts et profitant de la chaleur du corps contre lui. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant de timides baisers se poser contre son cou et sa joue. Il regarda curieusement son maître, qui s'était déplacé pour être face à lui, lui sourire tendrement. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres rouges se poser doucement contre les siennes.

Il se détendit et la vague de jalousie qui avait traversé son corps s'apaisa. Il gémit en sentant son maître glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser la langue, qui touchait ses lèvres, entrer.

Il serra le corps contre le sien et commença à se frotter doucement contre lui. Les bras de son maître s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et leur baiser s'approfondit. Il se redressa légèrement, veillant à ne pas lâcher le blond, et il faufila sa main gantée sous sa robe pour retirer cette culotte qui empoisonnait son existence.

Il posa le vêtement sur le lit et trembla de soulagement, son sexe était enfin à l'air libre mais les jupons continuaient de titiller son membre gonflé. Il releva sa robe contre son ventre et posa une main sur les reins de son maître pressant doucement vers le bas. Le blond suivit la commande implicite sans interrompre leur étreinte et leur baiser.

Son sexe était à présent dressé fièrement entre les joues blanches des fesses de son maître. Il interrompit le baiser et exhala un soupire. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d'être à l'intérieur de son maître et tout de suite.

Il retira doucement ses doigts et embrassa la joue de son maître, en entendant un miaulement déçut. Il chercha à l'aveuglette la fiole en verre et quand il la trouva, il renversa le reste de son contenu dans sa main.

Il caressa son membre tendu pour le recouvrir d'huile. Il murmura des mots doux dans l'oreille de son maître, lui expliquant ce qui allait se passer. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines le positionna contre son sexe, de telle manière que son gland était à peine pressé contre la peau plissée.

Il inspira sourdement et donna un coup de bassin vers l'avant. Il pénétra doucement son maître qui resserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Avec ses mains il poussa le corps vers le bas, il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans les chairs. Plongé à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde, il laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge.

Son sexe était enveloppé par les muscles de l'antre tendre et chaud de son son maître. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et commença à mouvoir son bassin vers l'avant et vers l'arrière. Le blond contre lui gémit doucement et ondula, rejoignant son mouvement de balancier et approfondissant la pénétration.

Son corps se coordonna avec celui de son maître et un rythme lent s'installa entre eux. Ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient, s'aimaient tout simplement tout en s'unissant l'un à l'autre avec des mouvements de plus en plus profonds.

Son maître gémissait son nom à chaque fois que son sexe touchait sa prostate et s'enfonçait loin dans les chairs du trou tendre et humide. Il lui répondait en psalmodiant, à bout de souffle, le titre de son maître.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il possédait avec passion le corps souple contre lui mais un sentiment pressant s'empara de lui. Leur rythme s'accéléra et le visage de son maître était plissé. Le blond semblait chercher quelque chose et il était désespéré de ne pas le trouver.

Il comprit qu'il voulait allé plus loin et plus vite. Il devait faire quelque chose pour que, lui, et son maître adoré trouvent la jouissance.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et posa son maître sur le dos contre le lit. Ses mouvements de bassin continuaient pendant qu'il cherchait une position satisfaisante. Il écarta largement les cuisses, pliées et recroquevillées contre lui, de son maître.

Il en posa une sur son épaule et écarta l'autre jusqu'à ce que le pied soit au niveau de la tête du blond. Il réaffirma sa prise sur la cheville de la jambe tendue, posa son bras plié au-dessus de la tête de son maître et accéléra le rythme.

Cette nouvelle position lui permit de pénétrer plus profondément et puissamment le trou offert. Le lit grinçait sous eux et une odeur piquante embauma la pièce. Son maître avait le visage contorsionné par le plaisir et s'accrochait désespérément à la tête de lit et à son bras pour répondre à ses mouvements.

Il sentait la sueur couler dans son dos et ses gestes devenir de plus en plus erratiques. Il sentit une chaleur presque douloureuse s'emparer de son sexe et il savait qu'il allait venir. Il accéléra encore plus, si c'était possible, et s'empara des lèvres de son maître qui répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser.

Il cria sa jouissance dans la bouche de son blond et son sexe déversa sa semence à l'intérieur des chairs brûlante qui l'entourait. Son maître enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte serrée.

Il reprit son souffle, attendant que le rythme de son cœur s'apaise et il se retira doucement du trou accueillant et serré. Il se déplaça, prit les jambes écartées dans le creux de ses bras et s'allongea sur le ventre, son visage posé contre l'aine du blond. Il lança un sourire coquin à son maître qui le regardait curieusement et reprit le sexe entre ses lèvres.

Il suça et téta le membre délicat, il n'y avait rien de passionné dans ses mouvements. Il voulait juste être tendre et faire plaisir à son maître. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de la hampe et appuyait doucement sur les veines.

Son maître gémissait faiblement et enfilait ses doigts entre ses mèches blanches. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre et un peu de sperme remplir sa bouche. Il avala goulûment l'essence de son maître et, dans un lent mouvement de succion, se recula.

Il se blottit contre le corps chaud et détendu de son maître et le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa doucement l'épaule et le cou offerts à ses lèvres avides de cette peau blanche. Le blond caressait lentement le bas de son dos et ses fesses, de plus en plus somnolent. Il ferma les yeux et se commença à s'endormir, lové contre son maître.

« Gilbert... Suis-je un bon garçon maintenant ? » Demanda d'une voix groggy le blond sous lui.

Il sourit paresseusement et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son maître.

« Le meilleur de tous mein Herr. »

~A suivre~

* * *

Et voila le deuxième fantasme, je pense publier un versus (avec France en soubrette) pour me faire pardonner de ce retard... n'hésitez pas à laisser des propositions! *W*

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jeune Lord et sa soubrette

Versus

Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas lent et fatigué. Il commença à enlever ses vêtements superflus tel que sa cravate à jabot et sa longue redingote. Il les plia lentement et les posa sur son bureau. Satisfait, il s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber comme une masse. La tête contre les draps, il sentit son esprit se perdre un peu partout... et surtout vers les longues et fines jambes vêtues de bas de soie de sa servante.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui, ses yeux s'accrochaient à ces jambes pécheresses. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, elles étaient parfaites, la longueur, la courbe, tout le rendait fou et les fines _Richelieu_ qui ornaient ces pieds étaient la finition à cette œuvre d'art.

Il gémit et enfonça encore plus profondément sa tête dans les draps en coton d'Égypte. Il était inconcevable qu'un homme tel que lui puisse avoir de telles pensées impures. Ce n'était qu'une servante après tout, mais son cerveau et son cœur ne semblait pas d'accord avec cet état de fait. Tout son être aspirait à être prêt d'elle et cela pour l'éternité.

Il grogna légèrement, sachant d'avance vers quelles horizons ses pensées allaient s'égarer. Il se retourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de résister après tout, autant se mettre à l'aise.

Il imagina les fines mains caresser timidement sa joue puis se diriger avec curiosité vers son torse dévêtu. Les caresses étaient douces et légères, le faisant frissonner jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Les jambes tentatrices étaient « innocemment » repliées autour de sa taille et sa servante, en plus de le torturer avec ses mains, commença à se frotter contre ses hanches avec un lent mouvement de balancier.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque et il rouvrit les yeux. Une chaleur plus que reconnue s'était installée au creux de ses reins et son sexe était inconfortablement comprimé sous toutes ces couches de vêtements. N'y tenant plus, il se redressa sur les coudes et déboutonna son pantalon plus qu'inutile à présent. Ce fut comme une délivrance de sentir sa main empoigner son pénis déjà engorgé de sang.

Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient et ferma les yeux face à une vague de bonheur qui traversa son corps. Cela faisait tellement de bien et il en avait tellement envie. Il n'accéléra pas le rythme, voulant en profiter le plus longtemps et rêver en toute impunité de ce que pouvait faire sa servante avec ses mains et sa bouche... qui était définitivement très habile.

« Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Le Maître n'est si innocent que cela ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et stoppa tout mouvement. Il connaissait cette voix grave et sensuelle. Il tourna la tête et vit avec horreur sa servante, un plateau remplit de victuailles dans les mains, debout devant lui, un sourire louche aux lèvres. Il se redressa et tenta de s'expliquer mais des bégaiements et des mots sans queue ni tête furent la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

La servante ricana joyeusement et posa le plateau sur le bureau puis se retourna vers lui. Il se figea encore plus en voyant une étrange lueur briller dans les yeux bleus de la domestique. Celle-ci retira lentement ses gants blancs et s'avança vers le lit dans un déhanché des plus ensorcelants.

Elle posa un genoux sur le lit, révélant un bout de peau blanche en plus de celle vêtue de soie, le faisant déglutir d'envie. Elle posa ses deux mains devant elle et le regarda, attendant une réaction de sa part. Le voyant toujours immobile, son sourire s'agrandit et elle commença à ramper lascivement vers lui. Dans une sorte de réflexe, il recula craintivement et se retrouva piégé contre la tête de lit.

Il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver et toujours honteux de s'être fait prendre en pleine séance de masturbation par l'incarnation de ses fantasmes elle-même. Il frémit en sentant un souffle long et brûlant au creux de son cou. La température de la chambre monta en flèche quand un corps doux et souple se colla contre le sien.

« Pourquoi le maître cache-t il son visage et ferme-t il ses yeux ? Je pensais que le maître serait heureux de me voir ?

- Je... je... »

Une main commença à caresser sa joue pendant que sa servante embrassait et mordillait son cou sans défense, le poussant peu à peu au bord de la folie. Il s'obstina à fermer les yeux et à calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Regardez-moi... »

La voix, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, était douce et suppliante à ses oreilles.

« Le maître ne semble pas vouloir de moi mais... »

Il glapit en sentant son sexe être comprimé dans la poigne, étrangement ferme, de sa servante.

« Ce n'est pas ce que le sexe du maître me dit... Je dois convaincre le maître de jouer avec moi alors ? »

La servante s'installa sur son bassin et commença à bouger doucement ses hanches. Les mouvements étaient à peine perceptibles mais tellement excitant. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux et savourer le spectacle qui était sûrement savoureux.

Des petits cris et gémissement s'élevèrent, et il comprit que sa servante se faisait plaisir en utilisant son corps. Malgré toute sa volonté, il n'était qu'un homme remplit de besoins et de désirs, il finit par craquer et il regarda ce démon qui le torturait sans aucun scrupule.

Il serra violemment les dents en voyant dans quel état s'était abandonnée la blonde. Elle avait retiré son tablier blanc et déboutonné son uniforme noir, ne laissant à sa vue que le creux de ses seins nus et un corset-ceinture noir. Les jupons et la robe étaient remontés jusqu'à la taille, révélant ses jambes à ses yeux avides et un porte-jarretelles des plus tentateurs. La servante avait la tête rejetée en arrière et se caressait d'une main le bas-ventre et de l'autre ses tétons mais il ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de cette robe à moitié ouverte.

Il savait que c'était une invitation mais il se força à rester immobile, ne voulant pas s'abandonner à un tel acte de débauche. La servante releva la tête et plongea son regard dilaté et brûlant dans ses yeux rouges. Son visage était rougi par la luxure et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa coiffe était prête à tomber.

« Le maître semble intéressé maintenant... Si je dis au maître que ce matin dans ma chambre, je pensais à lui quand je me caressais de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus désespérément. Que je pensais à lui quand je plongeait l'un après l'autre mes doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Que c'est à lui que je pensais quand je rentrais et sortais mes doigts de plus en plus fort à l'intérieur de mon petit trou. Et que c'est son nom que j'ai crié quand je suis venu... Est-ce que le maître veut jouer maintenant ? Où dois-je encore convaincre le maître ? »

Il était au bord de l'explosion, il ne savait si c'était de voir sa servante se masturber en se frottant contre lui ou d'entendre cette même servante lui raconter qu'elle s'était donnée du plaisir en pensant à lui, qui était le plus excitant mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de plaquer cette allumeuse contre le lit et de la posséder jusqu'à la folie.

Il sursauta en voyant sa servante se redresser et lui enlever d'un mouvement sec son pantalon, qui reposait à présent contre ses chevilles. Il frissonna, son membre rouge et dégoulinant de liquide séminale, se dressait enfin à l'air libre.

Sa servante, à présent à quatre pattes, regardait son sexe avec des yeux brûlants. Il serra de toute ses forces les draps entre ses poings quand elle l'empoigna et commença un lent mouvement et quand elle caressa son gland de son pouce. Il voulait gémir, crier, mais toute son attention était attirée par la blonde qui le torturait depuis le début. Il s'étouffa quand elle le prit sans aucun avertissement dans sa bouche.

Son sexe était emprisonné dans un antre doux, chaud, et humide. Il sentait la langue caresser sa hampe et ses veines, son gland se pressait contre le palet et une main continuait de torturer sa garde et ses testicules. Les sucions, les aspirations, tout le rendait fou et lui faisait voir des étoiles. Ses roulèrent à l'arrière de son crâne quand la blonde décida de titiller sa prostate avec deux doigts. Elle caressait, appuyait sur ce petit point de plaisir situé juste sous ses testicules.

Cette bouche qui montait et descendait, ces doigts qui le pliait en deux et le fait de voir tout cela en face de lui, le poussait vers la jouissance qu'il savait imminente, des spasmes traversaient ses muscles et une chaleur intense grandissait dans son ventre et dans son sexe. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'extase et un gémissement se formait dans sa gorge. Il sursauta quand toute sensation disparue, son membre humide de nouveau à l'air libre.

La servante se redressa sur les genoux et se lécha les lèvres qui étaient devenues rouges et gonflées et lui lança un regard perçant, presque possédé.

« Non... Le maître doit venir à l'intérieur de moi. Je sais que le maître en sera heureux ! »

Elle enleva les derniers boutons et son uniforme qui tomba le long de son corps, révélant tout ses secrets. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contraste entre le corset-ceinture, la guêpière, le porte-jarretelles, les bas, noirs et la peau blanche et sans défaut mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était le sexe tendu et rougit de sa... son serviteur. Il venait de découvrir que la personne qui le rendait fou était un homme et au lieu de se sentir dégoûté, son excitation s'agrandit pour atteindre un pic qu'il ne savait pas accessible.

L'homme blond posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et d'un mouvement de hanche, commença à s'empaler sur son membre tremblant. Il ferma les yeux face à de telles sensations, il s'engouffrait de plus en plus loin dans ces chaires tendres et serrées à la fois. Chaque veine et chaque point de plaisir étaient stimulés et cela s'aggrava quand il entra à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde. Le visage du blond était légèrement tordu par le plaisir, et il laissa échapper un long gémissement, l'excitant encore plus.

Son jeune serviteur (il ne s'étonna même pas de voir à quelle vitesse il s'adaptait à la condition masculine de sa « servante ») s'appuya sur ses mains et avec l'aide de ses genoux, remonta lentement.

Il gémit piteusement en sentant son sexe être libéré de ces chaires. Il avait trouvé le paradis du plaisir et il voulait y rester pour toujours, mais son serviteur ne semblait pas être du même avis. Il oublia tout même de se plaindre quand le blond s'empala entièrement d'un seul coup. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui fallait à présent pour jouir, c'était tellement intense que normalement il se serait vidé d'un coup et serait dans un état post-orgasmique à la limite de la mort. Mourir de plaisir devait être une chose fantastique.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées et même son nom quand son serviteur commença à le chevaucher comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Ce n'était ni trop lent ni trop rapide, c'était juste parfait. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas et de profiter de cette performance beaucoup plus tôt.

Il lâcha enfin les draps et attrapa avec force les hanches du démon qui montait et descendait sur son membre. Il l'aida dans ses mouvements et imposa même le rythme qui allait le rendre fou. Il acceptait cette aliénation avec plaisir tant qu'il pouvait s'enfoncer pour toujours dans le trou du blond gémissant.

Il grognait et transpirait comme une bête mais il s'en foutait, il avait besoin de rentrer avec force à l'intérieur du blond qui semblait s'être totalement abandonné à la luxure. Il accéléra ses mouvements d'estocs, désespéré, il voulait jouir et cela en devenait une obsession. Leur séance de sexe était des plus sauvages et il savait que leurs corps allaient être marqués pendant un long moment et cette idée lui plaisait énormément.

Il donna un dernier puissant coup de reins et se vida dans le canal encore étroit. Il gémit silencieusement, savoura les sensations de ses muscles tremblants de plaisirs. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, toujours enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le blond qui ne bougeait plus. Il ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement son orgasme.

Il miaula de mécontentement quand le blond se leva, son sexe mou tombant tristement entre ses cuisses. Il regarda avec un froncement de sourcils son serviteur se détourner de lui. Il voulait que le blond se colle à lui et continue de caresser sa peau rendue sensible par ce coït exceptionnel et qu'après ils recommencent à baiser comme des bêtes en chaleurs.

Il se redressa d'un coup en voyant l'autre enfiler son uniforme et le reboutonner avec des mains tremblantes, le visage vide d'expression. Malgré sa fatigue et ses membres tremblotants, il rampa vers l'avant du lit et se colla à son serviteur, plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou et commençant à embrasser la peau douce.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme cela ?

- Je... je ne veux pas déranger le maître plus longtemps... »

Il se redressa et empoigna avec fermeté le menton pointu du blond, le forçant à le regarder. La peur, l'incertitude et une note d'espoir brillaient dans les yeux si bleus de son serviteur. Il sourit crânement et embrassa avec force les lèvres rouges.

Elles restèrent immobiles contre les siennes pendant quelques secondes puis elles répondirent avec la même passion à son baiser. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa sortir sa langue, il pressa légèrement l'entrée, voulant donner à son blond _le french kiss_ de sa vie et ce dernier lui donna volontiers l'accès. Il explora avec joie la bouche de l'autre, caressa les dents, le palais et finalement la langue.

Le blond engouffra ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs, renforçant leur baiser qui était déjà bien passionné. Il se recula finalement et se lécha les lèvres, s'abreuvant du blond à bout de souffle. Il se pencha et déposa de brefs baisers sur les lèvres, les joues et la gorge offertes à ses caprices.

Il glissa une de ses mains sur la poitrine plate jusqu'entre les jambes du blond et effleura le sexe sensible et encore tendu. Son serviteur frissonna contre lui et il plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux bleus du blond.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je que tu partes alors que nous ne faisons que commencer mein liebe... »

~A suivre~

* * *

Et voila le versus promis! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je prépare une petite surprise pour celui de l'infirmière mais cela ne sera pas forcément le suivant! *évite les projectiles à tendances contondantes*

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi... sauf l'intrigue!

Personnages: Prusse, France, Allemagne

Pairing: Prusse/France

Avertissement: description explicite d'une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ... âme pure et sensible tu es prévenue *3*

Avertissement pour ce chapitre: sexe _rugueux_

Note importante: Certains fantasmes sont du _Role-play, _cela signifie que ce vit et pense Gilbert est en fait ce que vit et pense le personnage du fantasme!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Bad and Sadic Cop_...

Gilbert reprit connaissance et le regretta immédiatement. Sa tête était comme du coton et un marteau-piqueur avait eu la bonne idée de s'installer dans son crâne. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner le plus rapidement possible dans les bras de Morphée.

Il ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce sombre et vide de tout ameublement. Un peu intrigué, il voulut étirer ses bras endoloris et il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Paniqué, il baissa la tête et vit qu'il était assis sur une chaise des plus inconfortables et, en tordant sa nuque, que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés par des menottes.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre et il se demanda par tous les saints ce qu'il foutait là.

Un petit rire et des bruits de pas s'élevèrent derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un grand blond, avec un sourire suspect aux lèvres, s'avancer vers lui avec un déhanché des plus obscènes et faisant tournoyer autour de son index, ganté de cuir, une pair de menottes. Il sentit sur visage chauffer et atteindre les milles degrés en voyant les vêtements de son geôlier.

Ce gars aux yeux bleus des plus ensorcelants, avait une casquette de flic avec un insigne dessus posée sur ses cheveux dorés, une chemise bleue claire déboutonnée jusqu'au nombril laissait apparaître une cravate noire et un torse fin mais musclé. Le chemise sus-nommée était rentrée à l'intérieur du short en cuir le plus court et le plus moulant que la terre aie pu porter, révélant à tous un fessier à faire virer sa cutie au plus hétéro des hétéros. L'épreuve n'était pas terminé pour lui car, ce short lui permettait de voir les longues et interminables jambes du blonds. Elles étaient habillées par des chaussettes noires qui montaient jusqu'au dessus du genoux et des _rangers_ noires étaient la touche finale.

Dans d'autres circonstances il savait qu'il aurait maté, reluqué, admiré, cet appel à la luxure et à la débauche mais à l'heure actuelle, il était plus en train de flipper. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait atterri dans cette pièce, comment il s'était retrouvé attaché par des menottes et comment il s'était retrouvé captif de ce type qui malgré son beau visage avait un sourire vraiment trop effrayant aux lèvres.

Il tenta de se redresser mais une violente douleur traversa son dos et ses membres attachés. Il grogna et jeta un regard noir au blond qui souriait de plus belle.

Le gars s'approcha de lui et attrapa avec une force - insoupçonnée pour un corps aussi mince - son menton. Il tenta de se dégager mais la prise se resserra le faisant grimacer de douleur.

« Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé... Je commençais à perdre patience »

« Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les yeux bleus, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Il gémit piteusement quand une main agrippa ses cheveux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière, obligeant sa nuque à se tendre dans un angle inconfortable. Le blond approcha son visage du sien et les lèvres rosées frôlèrent les siennes. Son estomac se tortillait d'inconfort et une étrange chaleur s'installa dans son ventre.

Le blond se recula et le regarda dédaigneusement. Sa poigne tenant toujours fermement ses cheveux.

« Qui suis-je ? Et bien... »

Il regarda, impuissant, les boutons de sa chemise être déboutonnés d'une main agile. Il frémit en sentant l'air frais de la pièce atteindre sa peau mise peu à peu à nue.

« En temps normal... Je suis l'ordre, la loi, la justice... »

Le blond s'installa gracieusement sur ses genoux et commença à taquiner ses tétons devenus durs et sensibles. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, il était hors de question qu'il gémisse comme une chienne en chaleur. Le blond semblait trouver sa réaction amusante car un petit rire s'éleva de nouveau de sa gorge et il se pencha vers son oreille.

« Là maintenant... Je suis surtout l'homme qui t'as arrêté et qui va te faire crier toute la nuit. »

Il grogna et tenta de se dégager mais des éclairs de douleurs lui traversèrent le crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'au moindre mouvements ses cheveux allaient être arrachés de son cuir chevelu. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une sensation agréable.

Ne pouvant pas se dégager, il foudroya du regard le mec qui avait osé l'incarcérer dans il ne savait quelle pièce pour faire il ne savait quoi à son corps. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse faire sans rien dire.

« Tch ! Je ne sais pas qui t'es mais il est hors de question que je laisse un fou psychopathe comme toi me toucher ! Alors tu peux aller te faire foutre et bien profon... »

Il ne put finir sa diatribe enflammée car le blond venait de le gifler violemment du revers de sa main. Sa tête claqua sur le coté et la pression sur ses cheveux devint insupportable.

Il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas remarqué que des clous recouvraient les jointures du gants. Il venait de le découvrir et cela faisait _très_ mal.

Sa lèvre avait été coupée et du sang coulait sur son menton et dans sa bouche. Le goût salé et métallique le dégoûta au plus haut point, il se racla la gorge et cracha sur le sol blanc.

Le même petit rire insupportable résonna dans la pièce, le faisant – à son grand damne – frissonner. Une main se posa contre sa joue et le força à redresser la tête et à regarder droit dans les yeux son ravisseur.

« De biens vilains mots qui sortent d'une bien vilaine bouche... Je crois que tu mérites une punition. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il vit un sourire tordu tendre le visage fin du blond. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il sentit une langue humide lécher lentement son menton et ses lèvres coupées. Un puissant coup de poing s'abattit sur son ventre et il glapit de surprise et de douleur. Cette même langue en profita pour s'introduire de force entre ses lèvres.

Ce baiser était douloureux, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, ses lèvres et sa langue étaient violemment mordues et du sang commençait à remplir sa gorge. Le blond le lâcha enfin, et il remplit, avec joie, ses poumons d'air.

Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, et ses membres tremblaient. En plus d'être fou(/sexy!), le blond était un gros sadique. Il devrait être horrifié, dégoûté même, de ce que lui faisait ce type mais son corps ne semblait pas suivre la même logique que le reste de l'univers car il sentait son sexe être suscité par ce blond qui le maltraitait sans pitié. _Scheiße _! Et le joli petit fessier bien rebondi extrêmement près de son entre-jambe n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il regarda avec appréhension la main gantée – qui s'était remise à torturer ses tétons sans aucun remords – caresser son ventre et... EMPOIGNER À PLEINE MAIN SON PENIS !

Il gémit piteusement, ce blond allait le rendre complètement fou à lier : d'un coté son sexe remerciait le ciel d'être touché et de l'autre le blond s'amusait à mordre et sucer jusqu'au sang son cou, comme un putain de vampire.

« Je vois que tu t'es calmé... Voilà un bien bon garçon. »

« _Dich ficken _! »

Sa bouche avait dépassée ses pensées et il s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Il était entre les pattes d'un pervers fou à tendance sadique et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de le provoquer.

Son frère avait raison, il était méchamment masochiste.

Il retint un cri aiguë. Son pauvre pénis était douloureusement compressé par la puissante poigne du blond. Il sentait l'appréhension monter en lui, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, refusant de laisser ses larmes couler pour ce malade.

« Oooooh ! Le vilain garçon a mal et veut pleurer... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais comment consoler les vilains petits garçons qui veulent pleurer. »

La main dans ses cheveux, celle sur son sexe et le poids du blond sur ses hanches disparurent. Il laissa échapper son souffle et analysa à toute vitesse son corps. Il ne sentait plus ses poignets et ses chevilles, sa nuque était des plus douloureuses et il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir un poil sur la tête.

Il sursauta quand son pantalon fut déboutonné, sa braguette ouverte et que son vêtement se retrouva au bas des chevilles. Le blond malaxa doucement son sexe qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux. À son insu, son bassin se leva, cherchant plus de contact. Le petit rire retentit de nouveau et son boxer se trouva rapidement à ses bottes.

Son dos s'arqua violemment, sentir l'air frais sur son membre tendu était à la fois merveilleux et douloureux. Il semblerait que tout ce qu'il vivait, devait balancer entre ces deux sentiments.

« Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Voila un vilain garçon bien impatient ! Je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps alors. »

Et il engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche sans aucune forme de procès. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, son cerveau était trop occupé à analyser ce que faisait les lèvres, la langue, les dents à sa hampe et à son gland.

C'était tellement étrange, à la fois doux et humide. Il regardait, sans pouvoir détourner le regard, son sexe rentrer et sortir à l'intérieur de la bouche du blond. Des bruits de succions s'élevaient en plus des gémissements qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. C'était complètement fou et tout allait trop vite.

Les regards, que lui lançait le blond, réchauffaient son sang et faisaient couler de la lave dans ses veines.

Il savait qu'à ce rythme là, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps : ses muscles et son membre se contractaient de plus en plus. Le blond se retira soudainement, le faisant gémir de frustration, à son plus grand malheur.

Les lèvres restèrent près de son gland et il continua de caresser son sexe avec sa main. La sensation du cuir sur sa peau fine et sensible était une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Le rythme était impitoyable et cela lui faisait douloureusement plaisir. Sa vision se brouilla et il se sentit venir.

Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière et il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Son orgasme avait été dévastateur et le blond continuait de le masturber, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il se redressa avec difficulté et regarda son tortionnaire. Le blond fixait avec attention son membre à demi-dur, le faisant frémir. Le visage en forme de cœur était recouvert de sperme blanc et cela ne semblait pas déranger son tortionnaire.

Il frémit d'excitation en voyant sa semence autour de la bouche rougie et en la voyant couler sur le menton et dans le cou du blond.

Celui-ci se redressa – tout en continuant son mouvement de poignet – et l'attrapa de nouveau par les cheveux de son autre main, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Son visage était impassible et ses yeux le regardaient froidement.

« Tu es vraiment un vilain garçon... Maintenant lèches. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux en entendant cet ordre et en voyant le blond se pencher vers lui. La prise sur ses cheveux se raffermit et sa bouche se retrouva collée contre la joue recouverte de liquide froid et crémeux.

Il resta quelques secondes sans rien faire, seul le bruit de la main glissant sans s'arrêter sur son sexe pouvait être entendu, le rendant de plus en plus dur.

Il ferma finalement les yeux et entre-ouvrit ses lèvres. Il laissa sa langue sortir et il lécha son propre sperme. Le liquide légèrement salé envahit sa bouche et ses sens. Étrangement excité, il lécha avec application le reste du visage sali.

Il devait être dans la quatrième (cinquième, sixième, millième!) dimension mais il s'en foutait totalement à présent. Tout ce qui importait c'était son sexe qui grossissait de nouveau entre les doigts de son geôlier et de nettoyer le visage fin du blond.

Pris par un élan de témérité, il embrassa les lèvres rougies. Il resta immobile, profitant de la texture douce et humide sous lui. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner contre sa bouche et des doigts caresser ses mèches.

Il se détendit complètement.

Le blond brisa leur baiser mais continua de lui caresser les cheveux. Un sourire plus doux mais aussi plus pervers éclairait le visage « d'ange ».

« Tu es un gentil garçon maintenant. C'est bien. »

Il voulu parler mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et son cerveau plia bagages. Le blond venait de se retourner et de se pencher vers l'avant. Il avait à présent une vue plus que parfaite du fessier vêtu de cuir. Il voulait désespérément tendre ses bras et malaxer entre ses doigts ces deux joues bien rondes.

Par réflexe, il bougea ses poignets et grogna de douleur. Il maudit ces menottes qui le restreignaient et l'empêchaient de toucher ce cadeau du ciel.

Le bruit d'une braguette qu'on ouvre s'éleva et le short se retrouva aux chevilles du blond. D'un mouvement habile celui-ci se dégagea de cette petite pièce de tissu et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Le blond, toujours de dos, ôta sa chemise et l'envoya rejoindre le short. Il se lécha les lèvres devant le dos, les fesses, les cuisses, nus, offerts à sa vue.

Il avala sa salive en voyant le blond s'installer sur ses genoux et commencer à se masturber devant lui. Les mouvements de vas et viens étaient doux et lents sur le membre à moitié tendu. Son tortionnaire laissé échapper de petits gémissements qui faisaient tiquer son sexe à de nouveau au bord de l'explosion.

Le blond posa un main sur sa poitrine et se dressa légèrement sur ses pieds. Il retint souffle, se demandant ce qui se préparait dans cet esprit tordu. Il perdit son souffle quand il se sentit rentrer d'un coup dans les chaires tendres et serrées. Il respirait bruyamment, les larmes perlant ses yeux. Son sexe était comme prisonnier du plaisir et il avait mal au ventre.

Tout était trop chaud, trop serré.

L'homme empalé sur son membre commença à onduler contre lui, créant un mouvement de balancier et imposant le rythme de la pénétration. Il ne pouvait rien faire à par subir et tout ressentir. Son sexe entrait et sortait, s'adaptant, s'imposant, se faisant une place dans le trou détendu. Il laissait échapper des râles de plaisirs et admirait le blond qui le montait lentement et profondément.

Ne voulant pas rester inactif, il se pencha et commença à embrasser, lécher, mordre, marquer, la peau blanche et sans défense. Une main glissa entre ses mèches blanches, comme pour féliciter un animal de compagnie étonnamment docile. Il grogna légèrement mais ne protesta pas.

Leurs mouvements devinrent plus rapides et désespérés, les muscles dans lesquels son sexe s'enfonçait se resserraient spasmodiquement autour de lui, agrandissant à chaque pénétration la boule de plaisir qui logeait dans son bas-ventre.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud s'étaler sur sa poitrine et le blond s'empala une dernière fois sur son membre. Cela en était trop pour lui, il sentait ses pensées s'embrumer et son sperme remplir l'antre chaud et contracté. Il attrapa la peau sous ses lèvres et la mordit brutalement. Elle se brisa et du sang toucha ses lèvres et remplit légèrement sa bouche.

Ils restèrent immobiles, l'un dans l'autre, pantelants. Le blond entoura ses bras autour de son cou et continua de lui caresser les cheveux. Il lécha la morsure et inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas s'il devait fracasser la tête de ce type ou l'épouser... Il posa sa tête au creux du cou du blondinet psychopathe et respirait l'odeur de sueur, de sexe et de fleur, qui était étrangement apaisante.

Il s'occuperait du reste plus tard.

* * *

_Bonus_:

Gilbert se regardait attentivement à travers le miroir en pied. Il grimaça en voyant sa lèvre fendue et l'hématome qui commençait à apparaître sur son torse. Il se retourna et fixa son amant blond, tranquillement installé dans la baignoire.

« Tch ! Tu n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte !»

« C'est toi qui a voulu la joué méchant et rugueux ! Mais je dois admettre que te taper dessus est une activité des plus agréables... Surtout si j'ai droit au sexe en même temps ! »

« Sadique... West va se poser des questions ! Et je suis battu par mon amant ! C'est tellement pas géniale ! »

Francis ricana légèrement et continua de profiter de l'eau chaude, ignorant son malheur. Il cachait bien son jeu le blondinet mais sous ses airs de doux amoureux du monde, se cachait une bête impitoyable et sans pitié.

Il reposa son regard sur le miroir et sur sa lèvre. Embrasser Francis allait être douloureux à présent.

« Fais pas la moue ! Allé, ma petite femme battue ! Viens rejoindre _papa_ dans le bain, il va te consoler comme il se doit ! Promis ! » S'exclama le blond avec une voix grave et aguicheuse.

« C'est toi la femme ici Francis ! »

Il enleva son caleçon et s'approcha du français qui continuait de rire à ses dépends.

« Si tu veux mon Gigi ! »

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan : un pied dans l'eau et l'autre en l'air. Francis avait l'habitude de donner des petits surnoms mais celui-là battait tous les records

« _Gigi _? C'est quoi ce surnom ? »

« Mon petit surnom rien que pour toi ! Tu l'aimes ?»

Le français lui donna un grand sourire ravi, le faisant rougir légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas dire non au français quand ce dernier utilisait la carte « _Je suis trop mignon et tu m'aimes _». Il soupira et s'installa confortablement derrière son blondinet-super-manipulateur. Il était trop faible.

« Tch ! Promets-moi de ne jamais l'utiliser en publique... C'est tout... »

Pour toute réponse, le français l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres – le faisant à peine tiquer – et posa sa tête sur son épaule . Il sourit et ferma la yeux, profitant de l'eau chaude et du corps souple blottit contre lui.

~A suivre~

* * *

Je compte écrire encore quelques fantasmes puis je vais passer à la partie _intrigue_ (pam-pam-paaaaaam!) de cette petite fiction! En espérant (très foooooort!) que vous ayez appréciés ce chapitre! ~.~

A bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


End file.
